Banho de Chuva
by Temo Zz
Summary: Perdidos e sozinhos... O tempo escurece e a chuva vem! O que poderia acontecer? - Fic super leve! Para aquela/aquele com o coraçãozinho bem morninho. Vamos passar um tempo juntos? :* SasuNaru


BANHO DE CHUVA

Sasuke e Naruto foram punidos após uma briga calorosa durante uma missão, era apenas uma provocação que não acabou bem e que rendeu aos dois por sair do acampamento e procurar por comida.

Tudo estaria muito bem, se eles não tivessem se perdido logo no inicio da trilha.

- Droga Sasuke! É tudo culpa sua! Se não tivesse rido de mim naquela hora estaríamos quentinhos na cabana.

- A culpa é sua Dobe! Se não tivesse feito bobagem naquela hora! E claro... Se não tivesse me distraído estaríamos no caminho certo!

Sasuke suspirou preocupado ao perceber que escurecia rapidamente, pior, que as nuvens ficavam cada vez mais carregadas.

- Já que a chuva vem vindo do sul, vamos para o norte. Precisamos encontrar um lugar para passamos a noite.

Naruto concordou receoso, ficar com Sasuke nunca o fazia bem, já eles sempre acabavam por brigar.

Não demorou até a chuva começar a cair e a molhar os dois que continuavam a caminhar. Sasuke suspirou cansado.

– Não dá Naruto, esta engrossando teremos que ficar por aqui mesmo...

Havia uma arvore não muito longe dali, suas raízes ferozes denunciavam sua força e resistência, seu tamanho gigantesco parecia tocar o céu, seus galhos longos e suas folhas serviriam como um belo guarda-chuva.

Seria perfeita para passar a noite.

Sasuke correu até ela, suspirou cansado e logo sentou-se no chão, bagunçou seus cabelos com intuito de seca-los rapidamente. Viu Naruto correr e sentar-se do outro lado da mesma arvore.

Seus olhos miravam a terra, húmida e coberta de folhas mortas.

Viu uma aranha pequena e a colocou em suas mãos, observava curioso o bichento.

- Sasuke. – o moreno apenas pousou o olhar em Naruto, seu olhar já era uma indagação. – Tenho frio... Por acaso, tem alguma blusa em sua mochila?

- Não. – Sasuke voltou seu olhar para a aranha que lhe parecia extremamente interessante. Mas tudo em Naruto parecia começar a irrita-lo, sua inquietação e principalmente a sonoridade da mandíbula que tremia com o obvio sinal de frio. Ele não iria parar já que a chuva intensificou e o frio também. – Venha aqui Naruto!

- Hm?

- Apenas venha. - Sasuke parecia irritado o que fez o loiro se apresar, mas isso não tirava de seu rosto sua expressão emburrada. O Uchiha abriu as pernas e bateu no chão, sinalizando onde o outro deveria se sentar.

- Eu não vou sentar entre a suas pernas Teme!

O ódio no olhar do moreno era palpável.

- Ou você senta aqui, sem manha. Ou você procura outro lugar para fazer barulho!

Naruto bufou pesadamente, não havia mais arvores como aquela e aquilo fez o loiro ceder.

- Argh. Tudo bem!

O loiro sentou-se devagar, algo inovador para Sasuke, que via o outro agir de forma cautelosa. Ele sentou-se distante do moreno que apenas bufou, aquela distancia toda não iria adiantar de nada.

Lentamente, tocou a cintura do loiro e o puxou bruscamente para si, juntando os corpos e quebrando qualquer distancia.

- TEME! O que esta fazendo? – perguntou afobado o Naruto que tentava com força tirar o abraço firme do Uchiha.

Sasuke sentiu-se, por fim, quente.

- Cale a boca, esta frio, precisamos nos aquecer! – Naruto demostrou intensão de reclamar, mas o outro foi mais rápido. – Pare de ser tolo! Relaxe e aproveite! Você ainda não entendeu o que é estar em meus braços...

Naruto não sabia o que o chocava mais, se era a atitude de Sasuke ou se era o fato dele estar gostando dessa atitude. Naruto sentia frio e tinha tomado um belo banho de chuva, ficar aquecido nos braços firmes de Sasuke não lhe parecia uma má ideia.

Resolveu ceder, relaxou sobre os braços do Uchiha.

- Não conte a ninguém. – disse o loiro. Sasuke soltou um muxoxo incoerente, só então o loiro percebeu que o moreno tinha caído no sono.

Admirou, - mais uma vez fora surpreso pelo outro-, estavam aninhados de um jeito intimo e de um jeito nenhum pouco ruim, pelo contrario novo e agradável.

Não demorou muito para adormecer.

Sasuke havia dormido como nunca antes, mas fora terrivelmente acordado pela voz estridente de Sakura que gritava o seu nome e o de Naruto.

- Naruto? – chamou o moreno um pouco entorpecido pela adrenalina.

Naruto havia mudado de posição, mas o que mais o surpreendia é que ele estava perfeitamente confortável em estar ali. Naruto apertava a camisa do moreno enquanto dormia em seu peito, estava naturalmente avermelhado, como se tivesse consciência do que fazia e se envergonhava por isso.

Ele sorria e se aninhava ainda mais no Uchiha.

- NARUTO? SASUKE?

O tom de Sakura despertou Naruto por inteiro, que pulou para longe do moreno, entrando em pânico.

- Eu não posso deixar a Sakura-chan saber do que aconteceu aqui...

- Ela não saberá. – disse Sasuke levantando-se calmamente. Cruzou os braços de forma arrogante, mas o que mais intrigava o loiro era o sorriso sacana que brotava no canto de seus lábios.

- YO! – disse Kakashi que estava no alto de uma arvore. – Até que enfim nos encontramos!

Sakura apareceu logo atrás fumegante.

- Kakashi-sensei, custava me esperar?

Kakashi apenas sorriu.

- Vamos? Temos uma missão para terminar!

O sensei começou a retomar seu caminho sendo seguido por Sasuke.

- Hm? Naruto? Você esta bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Naruto simplesmente adorava conversar com Sakura, mas não sabia explicar o porquê de não conseguir faze-lo naquele instante. Devia ser o seu nervosismo em assumir que passara a noite agarrado ao Sasuke.

Definidamente, não assumiria!

- Nada demais! – sorriu sem-graça, bagunçando seus cabelos já tão naturalmente rebeldes.

Sakura olhou desconfiada e apenas começou a andar novamente. Naruto suspirou pesadamente, quase fora descoberto, relaxou e correu para acompanhar seus companheiros. Afinal, o que ele poderia assumir, quando nem mesmo ele entendia o que tinha acontecido?

Sakura e Naruto estavam distraídos demais para notar a cumplicidade dos olhares de Kakashi e Sasuke, de fato, nada daria certo se o time estivesse reunido, uma punição seria o ideal. E Kakashi sabia disso.

Uchiha Sasuke tinha por vez, um sorriso cuidadoso em seus lábios, que insistia em crescer. Na realidade não esperava que seu plano fosse realmente ser bem sucedido, mas de certa forma previa. Pois sabia que nessa época do ano, o frio aparecia somente de noite, só lhe restou apenas forjar uma briga - o que foi muito fácil – e perder-se de propósito numa caminhada.

Pode prever que Naruto sentiria frio e que acabariam juntos de alguma forma.

Mais uma vez sorriu, pois na próxima vez ele poderia ser mais... "_Ousado_". Mordia seus próprios lábios pensando em suas próximas aventuras.

Mas a única coisa que Sasuke não havia previsto, sem duvida... Era o banho de chuva.

FIM

n/a:  
Em noites de insônia existe coisa melhor do que escrever uma fic? Hm?  
Beijos amore! Reviews?


End file.
